masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Tali is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Tali she will say that the Protheans obviously appreciated the aesthetics of the Mass relays, something the quarians have also come to appreciate in the travels of the Migrant Fleet. *If you are near the Krogan Statue on the Presidium and talk to Tali, she will comment on how the krogan rebelled against the council and were still honored with a statue yet her people still live as outcasts. If Wrex is also in the squad, he will respond by saying that at least her people still live and that in two generations, the statue may be all that is left of the krogan. *On the catwalk in the Normandy's docking bay, if you talk to Tali, she'll say how the Normandy is amazing and that it is an honor to be part of the ship's crew. *At Chora's Den, if you speak to Tali, she will comment on how quarian dancers are highly respected among quarians but feels that the dancers at Chora's Den are not treated the same way. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On Ilos, after speaking with Vigil, Tali will make a rather sad comment on how the Protheans were defeated trying to fight against rogue machines and how it is similar to what happened between the quarians and the geth. Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Tali will voice her opinions. *On the Citadel, when talking to a receptionist at the docks, Tali will be outraged by the fact that the new security rules banned the gas cannisters that the volus need for their enviro-suit. *On the Citadel a quarian, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, is being accused of stealing; Tali will have numerous statements defending the accused, particularly regarding the accusations of vagrancy. Strangely, if you complete her loyalty mission before you encounter Lia'Vael, Tali will still refer to herself as "vas Neema" despite having her name changed. *During Thane's loyalty mission on Citadel, Tali will tease Shepard if you ask Mouse about the Shepard VI. *In Zakera Ward, asking Captain Bailey about his abusing suspects results in his defending himself by claiming a need for tough discipline in the streets. Tali notes that this sounds like a certain turian they know. *When Shepard finds the missing scout on Tuchanka, Shepard can charm the scout, saying that he's acting like a quarian with a belly-ache. Tali takes offense to this, but is surprised when it actually works. *On the Derelict Reaper, Tali will comment that a single geth has an intelligence not greater than a varren, and she will warn Shepard against taking the geth to the Normandy. *On Tuchanka during Grunt's loyalty Mission when the clan leader told you about the ''Rite of Passage, ''Tali will say: " That's a Pilgrimage?". *During Illium: Indentured Service, when Shepard talks the Synthetic Insights rep into buying the contract, Tali has special responses: **Intimidate: Tali will threaten to have the entire Migrant Fleet park over Synthetic Insight's headquarters. **Charm: Tali will say that the Migrant Fleet would be grateful towards Synthetic Insights, and would be willing to make more purchases from them. *If Tali is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are "There were too many. Lost my shields. Suit ruptures...too many...Keelah se'lai...". *If Legion is recruited before Tali and is brought along in Tali's recruit mission, in the last room where the squad meets Tali, she will warn Shepard of a geth behind the squad and attempt to shoot Legion. *Once Shepard retrieves the FBA Couplings for Gabby and Kenneth on the Normandy, they will offer to play Poker. If Tali has been recruited, Kenneth will ask if she's in. She'll respond "Sure, sounds like fun." *If Tali is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will express his surprise at Shepard's choice in squadmate, citing Tali's ignominious display of leadership skills on Haestrom. *During Legion's loyalty mission, when the party initially enters the ship, Legion will mention that it is possible to rewrite the virus. Tali mentions that although the heretics will no longer be a problem, reunification will make the geth stronger, and she expresses concern about future attacks. Talk to Squad Mate *Derelict Reaper: After a then-unknown entity snipes a couple husks, Shepard can talk with Tali about the Dragon's Teeth and the temple-like structure. *Omega: Tali will comment on the line outside of Afterlife. She'll say that parts of Omega reminds her of life on the Flotilla, cramped and crowded, but unlike the Flotilla there is no sense of family, just fear. *Illium: Near the trade kiosk with the volus shorting prefabs, Tali will note that few quarians have seen Illium because the flotilla is barred from entering the system. *Citadel: On the balcony of the Presidium Embassy, Tali will note that it is near where they first met, and how they have come a long way from dealing with Fist's thugs. *Tuchanka: On the balcony near the Shaman, Tali will make observations about how the destruction of Tuchanka is mostly of the krogan's own making. If Grunt is present, he will draw a parallel to the quarian's homeworld and sarcastically ask her how their "slave race" turned out. If Mordin is present, he will say that most of the destruction was there before the salarians showed up, and the krogan bombed themselves back to a primitive state. Tali will then comment that the quarians were driven from their world, how the krogan are wasting theirs, and maybe the krogan need to lose it in order to realize what they had. Spontaneous Sometimes Tali will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Zakera Ward: Between level 27 and level 28, Tali will converse with Garrus, who asks if she misses the long elevator rides. The conversation, or teasing, continues until Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. Secret Dialogue Secret dialogue cannot normally be triggered due to the game's plot advancement requirements, and is only accessible by using the Coalesced Editor to add Tali to the player's party. *On Omega, upon finding the burning bodies, Tali will engage her suit's olfactory filters and anti-nausea medication. *On Omega, during Archangel's recruitment mission, if you choose to leave her to defend him, they will comment on it being "just like old times". *On Omega, when entering the Quarantine zone before doing Mordin's recruitment mission, Tali will note that her suit filters will take care of any potential issues unless it is breached, noting that in that case she'd probably be dead anyway. Category:Unique dialogue